Spirit Animals
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Wyatt he once thought that life was going to be fair. But when he loses his family in a tragic car accident he and his friends are then reunited and they would make a difference in the Disney Kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

How It Began

For Wyatt, he always thought that life would always be fair to him.

After all he had a family who would be always be there for him.

And as long as he was with them then he knew life would be just fine.

Now he knew that since he got done with school, he always wanted to enjoy life to the fullest.

Of course he then knew that he would have to get a job to pay his rent.

He got a job where he could be himself and it actually helped a lot when it came to the rent.

So in a way life has been good to him since graduation.

Now you would think that life would always be fair to him.

But however what he didn't know was that one tragic event would change everything for him.

Let's just say life for him would never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

The Tragic Car Crash

It all began when while Wyatt and his family were going on vacation, at first it looked alright.

Now he thought that he would enjoy this vacation with his family.

But all that would change when all of a sudden a deer was in the middle of the road.

It wouldn't move but they didn't notice it until it was too late.

The car steered away from the deer but the dad wasn't able to get the car back under control.

Then and out of nowhere the car struck a large boulder so hard that the car was completely smashed to pieces.

Now Wyatt was the only one who had his seatbelt on but when he got out of the car it was clear that the others didn't make it.

He saw their poor bodies in blood and when he checked if see if they were okay none of them even responded.

So it was clear to him that they were dead and from that point forward it was clear that his life would never be the same.

And since there was no one else around he had no choice but to leave them.

Of course it wasn't that easy for him but he really didn't have anywhere else to go.

Now this was going to be tough for him at first but what he didn't know was help was coming for him.

He just didn't know it yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Lost And Alone

Now Wyatt once thought that life was just fine and fair for him.

But after the tragic car crash he now thought that life was truly meaningless.

Oh and since he didn't have anything else, he knew this was going to suck.

So meaningless that he almost commits suicide but he decides not to do it because he knows life will find a way.

Let's just say he just couldn't do it.

Just then a pack of wolves surrounded him and he thought he would be dinner to them.

But then and all of a sudden a large male polar bear saves him and the wolves then retreated and never came back.

Wyatt then knew he was saved and really didn't know what to say to it at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Meet Peter

'Are you okay?" it then asked him

"Yes I am." Wyatt then replied

He then knew this wasn't an ordinary polar bear.

By the way it was it became clear to him that he must've been waiting for him.

He also didn't know that a polar bear could be that huge.

"Ok so I know this might seem crazy but why did you save me?" he then asked it

"Well first of all i've come for you because me and some of my friends heard the car crash. So i've come to get you and take you to the others." he then replied

"Wait but why me?" he then asked him

"Because you've been chosen by me and the gang and also you could use some backup to be there for you." he then replied

And so Wyatt then climbed on Peter's back and off he went to take him to the to the others.

For Wyatt once he did this there would be no going back.


	5. Chapter 5

Wyatt Meets The Others

Once they finally made it, the others were glad he was back with Wyatt.

"Hey you guys!" Peter then said to them

They then got to see what Wyatt looked like.

Now at first for Wyatt it was well a bit weird but he knew they weren't trying to make it weird for him.

So since he then knew that since they were his new friends, he hoped that they would be there for him.

What he didn't know was that they would be the answer he's been looking for all of these years.

Now since he didn't have anyone else to be with then they would be the one he's been waiting for.

Also he didn't know it yet but they would be a big part of a certain kingdom.

Let's just say it would be quite interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

Wyatt Gets Discovered

Meanwhile in the forest far away Merlin the wizard was fetching a pail of water.

"Man why is it so hard to get some water." he said while getting the water.

Now what not many know is he lives not too far from the Disney Kingdom where most of the residents are Disney characters.

Most of the residents came to the kingdom to either get away from their problems or they just want to live in the kingdom.

So let's just say this place was the one to be.

While he was carrying the water he thought he heard something so he looked around to see what it was.

But at first it was nothing according to him, as he saw it.

Then all of a sudden when he finally got home he then saw something that he's never seen before: a human boy.

He then knew he had to do something so he told the kingdom about what he saw.

Prince Charming then ordered his guards to take him in.

Now what the kingdom didn't know was that he would make a difference for them.

They just didn't know it yet.


	7. Chapter 7

The Talk With Prince Philip

Wyatt was then in a strange room with a see through mirror where a therapist was watching.

Now in came Prince Philip one of Prince Charming's loyal friends and he knew that of all of the things that have ever happened in the kingdom this was quite the most unexpected moment of them all.

"So are you by chance Wyatt?" he then asked him

"Why yes I am. Where am I?" he then replied and asked him

"Well you're in the Disney Kingdom where most Disney characters live. So what did happen to you?" he then replied and asked him

"I lost my family in a car crash and the next thing I knew I was introduced to my new friends." he then replied

"Wow. You've been through a lot. Oh and do you know where your friends are?" he then asked

"I honestly don't know because I really haven't seen them in a while but they're probably looking for me." he then replied

"So that means we'll have to look for them when the time comes." Prince Philip then said

And so with Wyatt taken care he was then to live in the Disney Kingdom.

But what he didn't know was that the best has yet to come.


	8. Chapter 8

Wyatt Struggles A Bit To Get Used To His New Home

Now you would think that by now Wyatt would be able to get used to his new home in the Disney Kingdom.

But since he wasn't able to find his friends at first he has quite a hard time getting used to life without them.

After all he doesn't have the friends that mattered to him he was well quite lonely again.

So it was clear to Prince Philip that he had to do something to cheer him him up.

But after a talk with the therapist it becomes clear to him that he needs to the right thing.

He just didn't know it yet.


	9. Chapter 9

The Talk With Dr. Baloo

So Prince Philip decided to chat with Dr. Baloo Wyatt's therapist hoping he would find an answer.

"So Philip why are you here?" he then asked him

"Well I came to you because I was hoping there would be a way to cheer Wyatt up." he then replied

"Oh I see." he then said

"I mean has Wyatt been telling you about what happened to him?" He then asked him

"Yes he has and he also revealed that the reason he's struggling here is because he needs his friends and without them he's nothing as he told me." he then replied

"Wait maybe that's what's been missing in his life." he then said

'Then I suggest that you help Wyatt find and reunite his friends." he then said to him

And so off he went to help Wyatt find his friends.

What he also didn't know was that once he would help reunite them they would help make a difference in the kingdom.


	10. Chapter 10

Hide And Seek

Once Wyatt and Prince Philip were in the forest they then knew in order to find them they first must find one of Wyatt's red billed oxpecker friends.

Just then Wyatt saw a red billed oxpecker and at first it was a bit complicated to see.

But he then knew it was Johnny.

"Wyatt you here." he then said

"Yes Johnny i'm here." he then replied

"Well that's good to know and by the way who's that with you?" he then replied and asked him

"Oh him? That's Prince Philip and he came with me because he wants me and you guys back together." he then replied

So they then went to go find the others while Prince Philip was waiting for them.

"Man I bet Wyatt must be taking his time and finding them." he said to himself

Just then Prince Philip saw Wyatt and his friends finally reunited for the first time since Wyatt was first discovered by Merlin.

"So Wyatt now that you and your friends are reunited I was wondering how would you like if you and them could live in the Kingdom?" he then asked them

"Well sure because now that they're here with me life will be just fine." Wyatt then replied

And so off they went back to the kingdom and the best is yet to come for the kingdom.

They just didn't know it yet.


	11. Chapter 11

Welcome To The Disney Kingdom

Once Wyatt his friends and Prince Philip finally came back to the Disney Kingdom it was clear that this place was quite amazing.

After all the whole kingdom was built just like an ordinary kingdom but this kingdom was for Disney characters only.

Basically any good character who comes here will know this place will accept them not on what they're are like but as long as they matter then they can stay as long as they can.

So yeah let's just say at least they care about their residents.

Anyway the kingdom was formally runned by Mickey Mouse and his friends.

Now they really cared about the kingdom and the residents a lot.

So much that they would let them have a voice to talk about issues that matter to the kingdom.

But sadly their reign wouldn't last forever so they had to find a successor who would make them proud.

And thankfully they found the right one in Prince Charming and his wife Cinderella.

When the announcement came, the residents made sure to give them respect and also let them have a say in the issues in the kingdom.

So while Wyatt and his friends were walking to the royal castle, the residents have never seen anything like them before.

Now for Wyatt and his friends they knew that since they were going to live here it was well at first going to be new to them.

But once they did get used to it they would help make a difference in the kingdom.

They just didn't know it yet.


	12. Chapter 12

At The Royal Castle

When they finally made it to the royal castle, it was clear to them that this wasn't an ordinary.

The castle was built just like a normal castle but it had a lot of things totally different from an ordinary castle.

For starters it had plenty of space and plenty of bedrooms and of course the bathrooms.

Even better it even had a library.

But the best part of the castle is a special room where items from the last reign when Mickey and his friends were here are still here even after they left.

So let's just say that this place was quite amazing indeed.

Oh and get this it even has a view that looks over the village and the forest.

Now For Wyatt and his friends they then knew that since this was the place to be it was clear to them that they won't regret being here at all.


	13. Chapter 13

They Get Used To Being Here

Once Wyatt and his friends got used to being here they knew coming to the Disney Kingdom was the right thing they did.

Heck even Prince Charming and Cinderella also knew that them being here was not such a bad idea after all because they now have friends that matter to the kingdom.

Yes and Prince Philip even knows that helping Wyatt reunite with his friends is a choice he won't regret for quite a long time.

Oh and once they kingdom learned that Wyatt and his friends would be listening to them about the issues that matter in the kingdom they knew they were the answer they've been looking for.

So in a way everyone is glad that Wyatt and friends came to the kingdom.


	14. Chapter 14

How They Made A Difference In The Kingdom

Now when it comes to making a difference in the kingdom then Wyatt and his friends are the ones who were the ones who could do that.

Whenever an issue would come to the kingdom, Wyatt and his friends are the ones who make sure the residents have a voice when it comes to the issue.

So it was clear that having them matter then the residents knew they did matter after all.


	15. Chapter 15

What Life Has Been Like Since Then

For Wyatt and his friends their relationship has gotten a whole lot better ever since they reunited.

As for Prince Charming and Cinderella they're always grateful for having Wyatt and his friends in the castle.

Now for Prince Philip his fascination with Wyatt and his friends has gotten a whole lot better to the point that he spends most of his time with him.

And finally as for the residents of the Disney Kingdom they're glad they finally have the ones they've been waiting for so long.

Now Wyatt knows that if it wasn't for the tragic car crash that took his family then none of this would've ever happened in the first place.

But he knows that life will be get better now that he's with the friends that matter to him.

THE END


End file.
